snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Harper
Mina Harper 'is a major character in Grim Tales: Further Orientation and even got her own profile. She once was the daughter of a human family but got adopted by Vlad the Count later on. She appears in the first set pages of GTFO and originates from the Nickeldeon short, Mina and the Count. Grim Tales History Mina was once a 7-year old human girl who lived with her father and big sister Lucy. One night Vlad came in her room by mistake, and because Mina was just a little girl the two befriended. Mina was getting bullied more at school by Nick because she said she had a vampire friend but Vlad helped her with that. Mina got some rivalry with Igor but that also quickly worked out. At some point after the original show, Vlad bit Mina making her a vampire too. He probably also killed her father and big sister before they moved to the Underworld. Further Orientation Mina first appeared in GTFO where she was fighting Mimi. Mina was furious at Mimi and was trying to scare her with her fangs but failed, when Mimi hit her with a steak and slammed her with a mallet. After that Mina transformed into her wolf form and tried to fight back but, Mimi put garlic bread in her mouth and while she was on the ground Mimi was able to throw a house at her and when she did Vlad the Count called to Mina and told her to use her mist powers. When the house came crashing down Mina used her mist powers to escape but Mimi used a vacuum to suck her up and shook Mina forcing her to give up. Mina escaped when she turned into her bat form, but Mimi hit her with a for sale sign and tried to stab her, but then Vlad the Count saved her by turning into his bat form. Mimi attempts to attack again with a car but Him interupts. Him then talks to Vlad about an agreement about his castle being his due to their agreement but Vlad retaliates by stating he didn't "sign a contract". Him rephrases but this time stating that Mina signed. Apparently as a undead vampire Mina is trapped in the ageless body of a 7 year old. She made the deal with Him in a attempt to gain a living body and failed. Taking her anger out on Vlad blaiming him for turning her into a vampire. According to Him it is possible for him to give her a living body but the sacrifice would be too great and he simply suggests that she accept her fate as a vampire and learn to "live" with it. Afterbirth Mina appeared in the beginning of Grim Tales Afterbirth. She is seen resting in her coffin until she is awakend by an unknown presense, and checks out her window. Her picture can be seen on the front of the Underworld newspaper because she had gone missing. She can be seen in the flashbacks jumping into the arms of the Vlad. Mina is last seen as a spirit after being set free from Boogeyman's body. Appearance Mina is a young vampire girl with gray/purple-like skin. She has red eyes and red hair which she wears in a big ponytail. She wears a short red dress, with a black cape. On the front of the cape, on her chest, is a bat that holds the cape together. She wears white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Powers and Abilites Mina has been bitten by Vlad the Count and made her into a vampire giving her the ancient vampire powers, which she still is training in order to become stronger. These vampire abilities consist of: *'Wolf Form: Mina has turned into a brown wolf, she can jump very high and grow sharp teeth. Her pupils disappear and her hair gets spikier. She still remains vulnerable to garlic in this state. *'Mist': Mina is able to turn into mist, in this state she can't perform any attacks but is able to go through every object. In her mist for she can be sucked up, just like a ghost, by a vacuum-like objects. *'Bat Form': Mina can also turn into a bat, which is the most common form that vampires are depicted with. She transforms into a tiny black bat, still wearing the same clothes and having the same haircut, and is able to fly and bite people. * Hypnotizing: Although Mina has not shown this power, Vlad has shown to use it in the original show. She can hypnotize people in obeying her, she does have to keep her concentration else it won't have any effect. It is unknown if this power is only available for Vlad or also can be used by Mina. *'Levitation': Although Mina has not shown this power, Vlad has shown to use it in the original show. She can levitate objects and even life-form with his power. It is unknown if this power is only available for Vlad or also can be used by Mina. Origin Mina first appeared in a cartoon called "Mina and the Count" that Nickelodeon released with other cartoons called Oh, Yeah! Cartoons. Mina was just an ordinary little girl until that one night when the infamous vampire Vlad came to Mina's room, thinking she is seventeen years old but then her blanket reveals her true self and Vlad was not happy that Igor screw up the list. Mina hugs Vlad really tight and Vlad had no choice in but to play with her until she lets him go, Mina defends Vlad (who pretends to be one of her dolls) when her father asked Mina "what is this thing?", Mina responds "He's my best friend." Since then Mina and Count had many adventures. Trivia * The name "Mina Harper" is actually a play on the name of Mina Harker, a female protagonist and the wife of the main male protagonist, Johnathan Harker, in the famous Bram Stoker's Dracula. ** ''''Her surname only appeared in the contract she signed for HIM. * In Afterbirth Mina is now shown to be a vampire and lives with Vlad. * In Afterbirth her skin is more human, unlike GTFO where it is much darker, more like a vampire. * In GTFO, it's revealed that she is older than she looks and is stuck never to grow up. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Mina and the Count Category:Nickelodeon Category:Living Dead Category:Featured Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Minor Character Category:American Characters